In making master models for large complex shaped parts it is common practice to use a series of headers each accurately machined and accurately located. A filler material is then placed between the headers and the exterior contoured using the headers as reference. Header alignment is normally accomplished by use of optical instruments. These instruments provide alignment to a high degree of accuracy, however, it requires highly skilled personnel and is time consuming. It was found the headers can be aligned, by the use of new tooling, to the same high degree of accuracy, and it can be accomplished with a considerable time savings while using less skilled personnel by practicing the art of this invention.